NEKO HINATA-CHAN
by Hinata Hyuga -NxH
Summary: El rumor de que Naruto no ha consumado su matrimonio se extiende por todos los rincones. Nekobaa, preocupada por la timidez de Hinata y el celibato de Naruto, decide enviarle unos rollos de canela un tanto especiales a la pareja de recién casados.- ¿Porque tienes cola Hinata-chan?-¡se suponía que debían comerlos juntos-Nya!-Naruto, tu esposa está en celo-¡Cállate Kurama!-


**NEKO HINATA-CHAN**

Sumary: El rumor de que Naruto no ha consumado su matrimonio se extiende por todos los rincones. Nekobaa, preocupada por la timidez de Hinata y el celibato de Naruto, decide enviarle unos rollos de canela un tanto especiales a la pareja de recién casados.- ¿Porque tienes cola Hinata-chan?-¡se suponía que debían comerlos juntos-Nya!-Naruto, tu esposa en celo-¡Cállate Kurama!-

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia está basada en una imagen que vi en internet.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : **Si eres sensible y no te gusta la lectura porno-erótica evítanos un mal sabor de boca y no leas, porque eso es lo único que te vas a encontrar. Tiene un poco de ooc. HAY LEMON**

 **PROLOGO**

-¡les digo que yo revise las sabanas!

-pero aun así-

-Creo que todas llevamos mucho tiempo aquí como para saber cuándo una pareja consume su matrimonio la noche de bodas y les digo ¡las sabanas estaban completamente limpias!

-Kira no creo que sea así-La recién nombrada le mando una mirada incrédula- q-quiero decir, es verdad que averiguar cuando una pareja tuvo un poco de _acción_ no es difícil, pero ¿y si trajeron sus propias sabanas o su propio futon? N-No es la primera vez que pasa-

-Megumi tiene razón- apoyo la castaña encargada de la tienda de regalos- ¿Te has olvidado de la pareja de locos que le temía a los gérmenes? ¡Traían consigo un par de cada producto de aseo! ¡Ni siquiera compartían la pasta dental!-tres de las cuatro mujeres reunidas soltaron una sonora carcajada ante tal afirmación, y es que cuando se trabajaba en un hotel de aguas termales, y diseñados para recién casados, nunca se podía predecir qué tipo de pareja aparecería en el mostrador a la mañana siguiente. Las empleadas habían vivido todo tipo de situaciones en los largos años de trabajo allí; desde un hombre que trajo a su recién esposa y su amante al mismo lugar, hasta aquella vez que un joven descubrió que su pequeña y menuda conyugue era en realidad otro hombre. Era por eso que, para pasar el rato, se reunían de vez en cuando en el baño de empleados a hablar sobre su vida laborar mientras la administradora se encerraba en su oficina con su joven asistente-

-Tks…- Kira chasqueo su lengua irritada, esperando que todas guardaran silencio- Es verdad que ese par estaban locos, pero cuando digo que las sabanas estaban limpias me refiero a que no tenían ningún _rastro,_ ellos solo se dedicaron a dormir- Después de esto nadie más hablo-

-q-quizás llegaron muy cansados de la ceremonia y…-

-lo dudo mucho, algunos clientes se quejaron de un sujeto que no paraba de hablar sobre el ramen en el comedor ¡y hasta cantaron juntos en el karaoke!

-b-bueno si pero…-

-¡Hasta la una de la mañana!-Megumi se encogió de hombros, incapaz de refutar eso- Naruto-Sama es conocido por tener una energía inagotable, Hinata-Sama corrió tres días seguidos en la maratón por las niños huérfanos de la guerra ¡ambos son hiperactivos a su manera!-

-tal vez…- Cho, la mayor de todas, intervino por primera vez- Es verdad que Uzumaki-sama es un poco hiperactivo, pero Hyuga-sama no lo es…-

-te recuerdo que ahora ella es Hinata Uzumaki-

-como sea, mi punto es que ella es muy tímida, se sonroja con facilidad y por lo que he oído, antes de la guerra, la sola presencia de Naruto-Sama la hacía perder el conocimiento-Erika iba a hablar pero Cho la interrumpió- ¿Qué les hace pensar que Hinata-sama aguantaría tenerlo desnudo sobre ella, mientras la penetra salvajemente?- las tres se sonrojaron por el vocabulario- Tal vez…

-¿EN DONDE CARAJOS ESTAN?-La estridente vos de la administradora resonó por el sitio, causando un leve escalofrió en todas-SI NO APARECEN EN TREINTA SEGUNDOS ¡ESTARAN DESPEDIDAS!-Kira y Cho corrieron arduamente a sus respectivos puestos, mientras que Megumi y Erika caminaban a paso lento-

-¿C-Crees que sea verdad Erika-Chan?- La castaña se encogió de hombros-

-Quizás si- Los ojos de Megumi se opacaron- ¡p-pero no te preocupes!- Ella movió sus manos, tratando de levantar su ánimo- si es así, Naruto-Sama ara lo que sea con tal de solucionar sus problemas ¡su amor es muy grande!-Megumi asintió aun cabizbaja- Recuerda su historia de amor, él fue hasta la luna para rescatarla de las garras de Toneri-san, su amor vencerá cualquier obstáculo-

-¡T-Tienes razón!-

-Ellos lo superaran- Megumi soltó una leve risa-

Y continuaron caminando, sin saber que la persona menos indicada de todas había escuchado la conversación.

* * *

-tal cual como lo escuchaste, siguen siendo vírgenes-

-¡No lo puedo creer, esto lo tiene que saber el cuartel de inmediato!-

-¿Aún no lo han hecho?

\- Yo sabía que no era la indicada para él-

-¿Entonces son infelices?-

-Sakura-Sama debió quedarse con él-

-¿crees que se vayan a separar?

-Quizás el idiota si lo tiene pequeño-

* * *

\- Y la última noticia que se supo es que se van a separar-Exclamo un hombre, dentro de una pequeña tienda de suministros ubicada en medio de la nada-

-Ojala sea cierto, ¡así podre tener una oportunidad con Hinata-sama!- su amigo y compañero de viaje le contesto, a la vez que se acercaba al pequeño mostrador-¿Por qué se tardara tanto?-

-Olvidas que es una anciana – El primer hombre saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió- además, con respecto a lo de Hinata-sama, ni lo sueñes, si ella se vuelve a casar esta vez será conmigo- ambos se miraron con rivalidad y empezaron a reír como locos. La noticia que rondaba por el mundo shinobi era que la recién pareja más famosa del mundo era también la más infeliz. Nadie sabía cómo ni cuándo se inició este rumor, lo que si daban por hecho era la evidente separación-

-Disculpen que los interrumpa-Nya- dos pares de ojos se posaron en una enorme anciana-gato- que llegaba con una bolsa llena- Aquí están los suministros-Nya, son doscientos cincuenta billetes y dos kilos de concentrado-

-Gracias Nekobaa, nos salvaste- Ella asintió recibiendo el dinero y la comida para gatos, y justo antes de abandonar la estancia les pregunto-

-¿Entonces te casaras Kuro-Nya?- El hombre se sonrojo fuertemente-

-ese es mi pensado, solo estoy esperando que ella se separe de su actual esposo-

-¿un amor prohibido-Nya?-

-A-Algo así, aun no estamos juntos, pero él no la hace muy feliz-

-Tks hablas como si la conocieras- Replico Hiro

-¡cállate! Algún día seremos muy felices-

-Para eso tendrías que por lo menos decirle "hola" aunque sea una vez-

-Ya te dije que…-

-¿Planeas raptarla-Nya?-ambos miraron a la anciana-

-c-claro que no… es solo que-

-El idiota cree tener alguna oportunidad con Hinata-Sama cuando se separe del idiota rubio-

-¿Hinata-Sama-Nya?-

-Es verdad que vives muy apartada de la sociedad Nekobaa- La anciana le mostro los colmillos- oye tranquila, a lo que me refiero es que no hay persona que no conozca la historia de Hinata-Sama y él gran "héroe" de la alianza shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto- Ante la mención del rubio compañero de Sasu-chan, la anciana volcó toda su atención en ellos-

-¿Naruto-sama?- El honorifico no hizo muy feliz a los hombres, pues uno de ellos se tensó y la cara del otro se contrajo bruscamente-

-¡Él es un idiota, que no sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida le da!-Rara vez la anciana abría sus ojos, pero en esta ocasión no lo pudo evitar-No merece tal honorifico, menos cuando no puede satisfacer a su esposa y tiene un demonio en su interior-

-bueno, bueno, bueno, sino se calman la próxima vez no proveeré sus suministros Nya-

-no digas esos baa-san- Hiro se apresuró e hizo una reverencia, ellos como ninjas andantes necesitaban cualquier oportunidad abastecerse en cada parada que hacían, perder a la legendaria anciana gato sería algo que indiscutiblemente perjudicaría su estilo de vida desarraigado- Mi compañero no mide sus palabras cuando habla, es por eso que algunas personas malinterpretan sus reacciones- rio nerviosamente- Es solo un idiota enamorado, por favor perdónenos-Recibieron un leve ronroneo como respuesta-El solo está enojado porque hay rumores sobre su amada que no le sentaron muy bien-

-¿hmp… que tipo de rumores Nya?-

-No se lo tome a mal, pero no hablar sobre eso- Kuro le dio la espalda-

-si no me lo dicen, la próxima vez tendrán que buscar suministros en la profundidad de estas tierras Nya-

-Bueno como le iba diciendo- ante el cambio de actitud ella le mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Naruto se casó hace apenas unos meses, pero según lo dicho por la administradora del hotel en donde pasaron su luna de miel, la pareja durmió su primera noche juntos en habitaciones separadas-

-¿Por qué en habitaciones separadas Nya?

-Nekobaa, todo mundo sabe que la esposa del cabeza hueca no solo es la mujer más ardiente de Konoha sino que a la vez es la más tímida, esa es la razón por la que ellos no pasaron su noche de boda juntos-

-bueno en ocasiones la mujer está muy nerviosa para eso Nya-

-Tienes razón, pero los habitantes de Konoha dicen que ellos simplemente se dedican a andar cogidos de la mano en público, ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla; lo que nos da a entender que él problema no es ella sino él es quien no puede satisfacerla-

-y hace un par de días escucharon a Sakura-sama decirle a Sasuke-sama que ellos se iba a separar, es por eso que este idiota-señalo a su amigo- esta eufórico pensando en que tiene una milésima de oportunidad de estar con Hinata-sama, con quien lleva alucinando desde hace tiempo, cuando ella abandone al rubio idiota-

-…- ella no respondió nada, solo se fue de allí con muchas preguntas en su mente –

¿Él pequeño amigo de Sasuke-Chan no era feliz?

¿Aún tenía la castidad intacta?

¿Su esposa es tan tímida como para no poder intimar con él?

¿Si el pequeño era infeliz, Sasuke-Chan también lo seria?

Pero lo más importante ¿Qué podría hacer ella para solucionar ese problema? Naruto-sama había rescatado a Sasuke-Chan de su propia oscuridad, era por eso que se encontraba en deuda con él, simplemente no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras uno de los miembros del equipo siete sufría-

-Definitivamente tengo que ayudarlo-En ese instante empezó a husmear entre sus cosas, buscando aquella receta que la salvo a ella misma de un matrimonio infeliz- ¡te encontré Nya! Con esto Naruto-Sama estará siempre satisfecho-

* * *

El amanecer se pintaba tenuemente en los cielos de Konoha, la suave lluvia helada indicaban el inicio del invierno y de la temporada navideña. Las calles de la pacifica aldea aún permanecían vacías y casi todos sus habitantes estaban en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y digo casi, porque en medio de un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento, debajo de las sabanas de aquella cama simple en donde cambian dos personas solo si dormían muy abrazadas, una pareja estaba por culminar aquel acto de amor que solo los seres humanos más afortunados tenían la fortuna de realizar con tantas emociones mezcladas-

Naruto empujaba sus caderas como si la vida se le fuera en ello, quizás no fuera un experto _aun,_ pero los gemidos de su esposa le indicaban que realmente era bueno en lo que hacía. Hinata araño su espalda cuando el primer orgasmo la golpeo de repente y supo que había llegado porque su miembro se rodeó de fluido femenino y comenzó a ser lentamente ordeñado; esa era la mejor sensación del mundo, las suaves palpitaciones lo enloquecían. Dejo pasar unos segundos mientras ella se recuperaba y cuando su respiración se regulo, no dudo en darle la vuelta, ponerla de rodillas frente a él y empezar el nuevo vaivén desde atrás. Hinata enterró la cara en la almohada, tanto placer debería ser ilegal, Naruto era realmente bueno en lo que hacía y parecía tener fuerzas por lo menos para dos rondas más.

-J-Joder Hinata, levanta o-otro poco- Ella no dudo en obedecer y justo cuando creyó que no podía sentir más placer, la cabeza del miembro alcanzo un Angulo nuevo que volvió su mundo de colores hasta el momento inexistentes para ella-

-¡ahhhhhh!- trato de callar sus gemidos pero fue imposible al final, menos cuando sintió la cálida semilla de su esposo mezclase con su propia esencia- ¡Naruto-kun!-Naruto culmino las penetraciones de forma lenta y con una sonrisa de total satisfacción, disfrutando hasta el último momento de las sensaciones que le brindaba el interior de su mujer- Naruto-kun-

-lo sé, lo sé- su pene semiflacido abandono por fin aquel fogoso lugar. Se sentó en sus talones mientras pensaba en cuanto odiaba las misiones largas y que Kakashi le hubiese dado una cuando recién regresaba de su luna de miel le ponía en su peor estado de ánimo-por lo menos abrázame mientras suena la alarma- Hinata sonrió a la par que se sonrojaba y él pensó que era esa sonrisa suficiente motivación para terminar la misión lo más rápido posible y regresar a casa-

-s-solo si te comportas- El asintió y ella no dudo ni un solo segundo en lanzarse a sus brazos-¡Naruto! D-dijiste que…- No pudo seguir hablando, las energías de Naruto eran inagotables –

-yo no tengo la culpa de tener una esposa tan sexy- el rostro femenino se coloreo de carmín y él aprovecho para capturar entre sus dedos aquel manojo de nervios ubicado en medio de sus labios inferiores- y menos que ella se tire a mis brazos desnuda, sin ser consciente de lo que sus pechos provocan en mi-

-si ¡ah! p-pero tu misión ¡ah!-

-aún tenemos tiempo ¡de veras!-

* * *

6:30 am entrada principal de konohagakure no sato

-¡perdón por la tardanza!- Un apresurado rubio llego al lugar indicado para reunirse, tratando de ignorar las miradas asesinas que amenazaban su integridad física-

-Naruto-kun- el suave tono de voz utilizado por Sakura presagiaba muchísimo sufrimiento-se suponía que tendríamos que estar todos aquí hace media hora ¿¡PORQUE DIABLOS LLEGAS HASTA AHORITA!?-

-¡perdón de veras, Sakura-chan!- a pesar de la amenaza madrugadora, nada podía opacar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos-Olvida eso un momento ¡Hinata me dijo que podríamos intentar tener un bebe!- El semblante de Haruno cambio totalmente, como si sufriera de bipolaridad- Aun no estaba seguro de como proponérselo, pero como si me estuviese leyendo la mente Hinata fue quien me planteo la posibilidad-un minuto de silencio se formó en el ambiente, Sakura aún estaba en shock, Sai no sabía mucho de los hijos (a excepción de cómo se hacen) por lo que por primera vez en su vida se quedó callado y Sasuke pues…-

-hmp… felicidades dobe- con un amago de sonrisa se acercó a él y lo tomo por el hombro- ojala lo puedan concebir pronto-

-gracias Sasuke-teme-

-Naruto eso es… ¡maravilloso! Así si Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos un hijo podrán jugar juntos- luego de su pequeño debate mental, Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente-

El último de los Uchiha soltó un suspiro, luego de que terminaran la misión le enseñaría a su Sakura cuáles eran las consecuencias de andar revelando sus planes.

-¿entonces también están pensando en tener hijos?-Naruto fue quien inauguró la caminata, seguido por un Sasuke tomado de la mano por Sakura y más atrás un Sai recordando que debía decir en esos casos en donde una persona empezaba a sentirse excluida del grupo-

-hmp… el clan Uchiha debe resurgir de las cenizas-Sakura le dio un leve codazo- además, Sakura piensa que tener un hijo que se parezca a mi seria adorable-

-n-no es verdad, rezare para que nazca con mi color de pelo-

-mis genes son más fuertes-

-Sasuke-kun-Sakura no pudo seguir con el reproche-

-¿Eso significa que ustedes dos si son heterosexuales?-

-¡SAI!

* * *

-Nekobaa-san ¿en qué estás pensando?- la anciana al otro lado de la línea no respondió- ¿Por qué ese afán de entregarle esos postres a Uzumaki-san?

- **solo dedícate a cumplir con tu tarea Tamaki- Nya** \- La joven puso los ojos en blanco- **y recuerda que…**

-sí, sí, ya me lo has dicho, deben comerse hoy mismo o se perderán-

- **Exacto-Nya y además-**

-¡Tamaki amor ya llegue!-

-¡Kiba-kun que sorpresa! ¡Bienvenido a casa!-El fuerte sonido de dos bocas devorándose fue lo que la anciana escucho-

- **¡Niña, dile al chucho ese que se comporte!-**

 **-** ups lo siento, estoy hablando con Baa-san-Kiba se rio contra sus labios- Nekobaa-san ya tengo todas las instrucciones listas, apenas termine unos _asuntos_ , partiré de inmediato-

- **¡espera Tama!—** y colgó

 **-** ¿Qué quería?- Kiba le paso una mano por la espalda y pego sus caderas-

-envió unos postres como regalo de bodas para Naruto-sama-Ella sonrió coqueta, restregando su cuerpo al del castaño- y quiere que yo se los entregue –Nya –Kiba no aguantó mucho e insto a que le rodeara la cadera con sus piernas- vaya… vaya… alguien esta ansioso-

-jejeje… tu celo me pone muy caliente-

-tómame ahora, son rollos de canela, no pasara nada si se los entrego mañana-

* * *

Hinata sonrió mientras devoraba el último rollo de su preciado dulce, cortesía de la familia de Tamaki-san. Hacia 5 días de la partida de su esposo y este acababa de enviarle un mensaje de texto indicándole que por mucho llegarían a las 6 horas de la mañana siguiente. Su vida hasta ese instante era perfecta, y el hecho de que Naruto-kun quisiera traer un nuevo integrante a su pequeña familia solo aumentaba su felicidad-

-Solo espero que estés aquí pronto- toco su vientre, totalmente plano- Shizune-san dijo que el efecto de las pastillas tardaría un poco en pasar, pero estoy segura de que…- de la nada y sin previo aviso todo su mundo se puso borroso, perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y con la última gota de conciencia que le quedaba se obligó a caer en la pequeña cama que compartía con su Naruto-kun-

 _Esa noche algo le pasó a Hinata Uzumaki, una cola creció, unas orejas nacieron, y lo más importante, ahora se ponía en celo-_

-¿qué… me… paso –Nya?

* * *

Notas finales:

Recuerden que es solo un epilogo, todas las opiniones son bien recibidas.

La idea está basada en una imagen sukulenta que me encontré en Facebook. Por lo mucho serán 5 capítulos y un epilogo.

Recuerden que el tiempo que tarde en subir la continuación es inversamente proporcional al número de reviews que reciba… nah igual me tardare una semana en subir el capítulo 1, pero comenten, puede que les dé un pequeño spoiler por inbox :v

Por si no les quedo claro la estructura del prólogo es algo así:

1) Donde y cuando se iniciaron los rumores

2) Quienes se encargaron de esparcirlos

3) como esta terrible noticia llego a los oídos de Nekobaa, la anciana pendeja que aparece en el relleno de los gatos :v

4) Naruto y Hinata viven su sukulenta sexualidad aislados de los rumores (algo así como una barrera de amor que les impide ver más allá del otro)

5) 6) y 7) Por qué Hinata se comió los rollos de canela ella sola y le sentaron tan mal.

8) yo y mis patéticos intentos de hacer una rima :v

PD1: Si leíste hasta aquí, comenta con un ¡pablo Coello se mató con tu rima! Y te dedicare el siguiente capítulo…

PD2: recuerden a los idiotas de la tienda, ellos serán importantes en la parte dramática de todo esto.

PD3: ni puta idea de quien es pablo coello

* * *

Spoiler: Hinata se pondrá en celo con esos postres jijijijiji

* * *

Chaito los amo…


End file.
